A connector pair of this kind is found, for example, in the family of products called GIG-Array manufactured by FCI. Such a connector pair comprises two connector elements adapted to be mated together; the two connector elements are adapted to be fixedly mounted on two respective boards; moreover, such a connector pair is so configured that the two boards are substantially parallel when its two connector elements are mated together. Such a board-to-board high pin count connector pair requires the application of a great force for both being mated and unmated.
The mating operation is quite easy to carry out, because it is fairly easy to apply a great force when pushing the two connector elements one against the other. On the contrary, the unmating operation is not easy at all, because it is quite difficult to apply a great force when pulling apart the two elements.
The GIG-Array products' technical documentation describes a special procedure for unmating the connector pair, which essentially requires that the two connector elements be rocked side-to-side while exerting the pulling force; such a manoeuvre is clearly quite delicate and requires much skill to avoid damaging the connector elements and their electrical pins.
The problems connected with the unmating operation become even worse when the connector elements are in their normal operating condition, i.e. mounted on boards, called PCBs [Printed Circuit Boards]. As a matter of fact, the pulling force must be applied to the boards, which in turn will transmit it to the connector elements; it follows that there is a great risk of damaging the boards and/or the mounting between the boards and the connector elements.
These problems are generally solved by relying on the skill and training of the staff in charge of the installation and repair of electronic apparatuses, who therefore must handle their boards.